No Recipe for Love
by candycanemaster
Summary: Start off with two OSP workers who like each other, and cook on a high flame. Add a team night and a drunken confession on video. And just for fun, throw in an ex boyfriend for an extra kick. Nallen.
1. Chapter 1

"Oi Kensiiiii" Nell slurred as she tripped her way over back to the table. It was team night out and they were at a popular club.

"Nell you've had a little too much to drink. It's time to go home" Kensi told her as she sat Nell down.

"Who's that handsome guy? His eyes are so blueeee" Nell said, pointing to a guy.

"That's Callen" Kensi replied as Deeks got out his phone and starting recording.

"Callen? Hmm sounds familiar" Nell said, her eyes getting dreamy.

"Yes we work with him. What do you like about him?" Sam asked, grinning at Deeks

"Ooh he's so cute. Look at him. Do you think I can get his number?" Nell asked Deeks, looking right at his phone.

"I think you already have his number, but you can go ahead." Kensi smirked as Nell stumbled over to Callen.

* * *

"Look guys, he told me his name is Callen" Nell said a couple of minutes later, returning to the table with Callen.

"She's drunk isn't she?" Callen asked as he saw Deeks still recording.

"Yep" Sam and Eric replied together.

"You look sooo good in that shirrrrrt." Nell slurred, grabbing onto Callen's shirt.

"Thank you" Callen said, enjoying this side of drunken Nell.

"I think I love youuuu. Oh and your eyesss"

"That's great!" Kensi exclaimed, nudging Deeks happily.

"Maybe we should head out, you know" Nell said winking.

"Yes that's a great idea" Kensi butted in as Callen rolled his eyes.

"Nell Bell we've got to get you home. You're gonna have a killer headache tomorrow" Callen told her.

"Nell Bell? How do you know my name?" Nell asked, very confused.

"Magic" Callen replied.

"Oh I loooovee magic" Nell said, "maybe you can show me some of your 'magic'" she giggled.

"Callen's gonna take you home now Nelly" Deeks said

"Ooh see you guyyses on Monday" Nell said as Deeks stopped recording.

* * *

"God how did I get here?" Nell asked herself. Groaning at her pounding headache and looking around at the bare room she found herself on a bed almost completely naked. "Well I guess I know something that happened" she thought to herself as she felt bruises on her shoulders. Grabbing her clothes she hastily put them on before heading out to the kitchen where she froze when she saw Callen just in his track pants making breakfast.

* * *

"Hey Nell, aspirins on the table" Callen told her.

"Uh thanks" Nell said, trying to rewind and remember what happened. "Shit did I tell him I liked him?" she thought to herself.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, um Callen, what happened last night?" Nell asked

"Well we went out for team night, you got really drunk and I took you here since I have no idea where you live." He told her, sliding pancakes onto her plate.

"But we didn't, you know" she asked

"I would never take advantage of you, I slept on the floor" Callen told her.

"Uh, then why was I half naked and I have bruises?" she asked

"You tried to get me to have sex with you, and I kinda had to push you back. Sorry" Callen told her

"Oh god I must've been so drunk" Nell moaned

"Heh yeah" Callen told her

"Sorry when I felt the bruises, you know, 'cause I'm small.." Nell trailed off.

"Guys grab your shoulders and.. yeah I know" Callen said smiling shyly.

"Thanks for letting me stay here. I can get Kensi to pick me up" Nell told him as she finished her pancakes.

"It's alright. I can take you back. Kensi's probably with Deeks anyway." Callen said shrugging and going to get a shirt.

"Thanks." Nell replied, grabbing her things.

* * *

"Yep this apartment block here." Nell told him as Callen pulled up into a car spot.

"Alright, see you Monday" Callen told her

"Crap" Nell said as she quickly slid down in the passenger's seat.

"What's wrong?" Callen asked her.

"Uh ex boyfriend who won't stop trying to get me back" Nell said

"Which one?" Callen asked, scanning the entrance.

"Medium height, dark brown hair, brown leather jacket" Nell replied.

"So are we just gonna camp here?"

"Nope. You're gonna come in with me" Nell told him.

"Wait what?" Callen asked as Nell tried to get herself up from under the glove compartment.

"Just pretend we're together, get in my apartment, and then you can head out" Nell said, nodding to herself.

"But then he can just walk up to your apartment?" Callen asked confused.

"I won't answer" Nell said smiling as Callen grabbed her hands to help her out.

* * *

"Katherine hey! I wanted to talk- wait who's this!?"

"Oh hi Nathan, this is my boyfriend Keller" Nell said breezily as she felt Callen's arm snake around her waist.

"Who's _this_?" Callen asked, pretending to be the impatient boyfriend

"Oh this is just my old friend Nathan." Nell replied

"Okay well we have to go-" Callen started

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Nathan asked

"Yes, Keller and I have been going out for three months." Nell told him.

"But Kath-" he started

"Don't 'Kath' me, we're over" Nell told him as she took Callen's hand and led him to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's the deal between you and him?" Callen asked as they went into Nell's apartment.

"We went out for a couple of months, I didn't like him." Nell said simply.

"So you broke up with him but he never really broke up with you."

"Exactly, although I went out with him over a year ago"

"Wow, and he hasn't quit?" Callen asked surprised.

"Nope" Nell said as she heard a knock at the door.

* * *

"Katherine, please listen to me" Nathan started as Nell opened the door.

"No. Nathan I'm over you, you should really find someone else." Nell told him as she closed the door.

"Wait" Nathan said as his foot blocked the door from closing.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Callen asked as he came to the door.

"Oh hi Keller" Nathan said nervously.

"Listen, Katherine's over you, maybe find someone who'll reciprocate the love you have for them." Callen said closing the door fully.

"Sweetheart? Really?" Nell asked as they made their way to the living room.

"What was I meant to say?" Callen asked.

"No it was fine, just weird hearing it from you." Nell said smiling.

"I better go. I'm meeting Sam and his family for lunch. See you Monday" Callen told Nell.

"Alright bye, and thanks again" Nell said, giving Callen a quick hug.

* * *

Monday morning came around and Nell walked into OPS to see herself on the big screen.

"Oh she's here, press play Eric!" Deeks sing songed.

_"You look sooo good in that shirrrrrt." Nell slurred, grabbing onto Callen's shirt._

_"Thank you" Callen said._

_"I think I love youuuu. Oh and your eyesss"_

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!" Nell exclaimed, pushing Eric over and shutting down the video

"Nell" Kensi said, cocking her head downstairs, and Nell, taking the cue, went down with her.

* * *

"Hey Callen" Sam said smiling brightly as Callen walked into the bullpen a few minutes later.

"How was your Friday night?" Deeks said, guiding Callen into his chair.

"Fine" Callen replied

"And Nell?" Sam said

"Was really drunk, tried to have sex with me, and pretended that I was her boyfriend to get rid of her ex" Callen told them.

"Ouch" Deeks replied

"Does she know you're smitten about her?" Sam asked

"No way, and if either of you tell, you're dead." Callen said.

* * *

"So spill" Kensi said, as soon as they closed the door to the bathrooms.

"I woke up and Callen told me I tried to have sex with him, then he took me home and he pretended to be my boyfriend to get rid of my ex." Nell told her.

"Wait, you tried to have sex with him?" Kensi asked, eyes wide.

"I was drunk, he knew that" Nell said.

"Does he know you like him? You did say you loved him at the club." Kensi asked

"I don't know, I'm so stupid" Nell moaned.

"And your ex? You mean Nathan?" Kensi asked

"Yep"

"Nathan as in the one you broke up with last year?"

"Guy won't quit."

"I think you should tell Callen you like him" Kensi said.

"NO!"

"He likes you"

"What?" Nell asked

"It's so obvious, the little glances, he always takes your lunch order first, the way he got worried when your ear com stuffed up…" Kensi trailed off as someone else came into the bathroom.

* * *

"You know she likes you" Deeks told Callen.

"No she doesn't" he replied

"She did say she loved you at the club, and she wanted to have you" Sam said

"She was drunk" Callen told both of them.

"She's a good liar, but not good enough to lie when she's drunk" Deeks pointed out as Kensi and Nell came back into the bullpen.

"Hey Callen" Kensi said as she sat back in her seat next to him and Nell went back upstairs

"Hey Kens"

"Sooo, what happened on Friday?" she asked him

"I'm sure Nell already told you"

"Ugh, you two are worse than Deeks and I were" Kensi told him as Deeks's head popped up from looking at his computer

"Say my name Princess?" he asked

"Saying how Callen should man up and ask Nell out" Kensi said.

"You really should G" Sam said

"Yeah you like each other" Deeks added as Eric whistled

"Oh, saved by the whistle" Callen said as he raced into OPS.

* * *

"Okay Kens, you're going in the club by yourself and get the suspect's attention. Deeks and Nell will go together and get the information off the suspects phone, I'll be Kensi's backup, and Sam will stay in the car in case he gets spooked." Callen said as they were changing in wardrobe.

"Woah Kensalina you look hot. Damn" Deeks said grinning as Kensi came out in a short tight dress which showed a substantial amount of cleavage.

"You don't look back yourself" she replied, also grinning as she fixed up his tie and hair before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Woo Nell, you look good" Deeks said as she came out, looking over at Callen, who was not so subtly checking her out.

"What do you think Callen?" Kensi teased as both Callen and Nell fidgeted awkwardly.

"GOTTA GO PEOPLE" Eric yelled from OPS as they all scattered into their different cars.

* * *

"Suspect is headed towards Kensi now." Eric said as a man approached Kensi.

"Hey" he said flirtatiously as he put his hand on her forearm.

"Go Deeks and Nell" Eric said as Deeks and Nell pretended to be drunk and as Deeks bumped into the man, he sloshed his drink over him, quickly sprayed some tracking spray and Nell tagged his phone in a matter on moments.

"Good job guys" Callen's voice came through the ear coms.

"Sorry man" Deeks slurred as Kensi excused herself pretending to look disgusted.

"Damn you made me lose the hottie" the suspect moaned

"Shit, Nell, Nathan's here" Kensi said moments later.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do I do!?" Nell asked, eyes scanning the place for the exit.

"Can't run, he has seen you and he's coming over" Kensi said with a sigh.

"I'm gonna scoot" Deeks said as he casually walked away.

"Deeks" Nell hissed as Deeks walked towards the exit.

"Callen get your ass over here" Kensi said into her mic as she winked at Nell.

"Hey Kath" Nathan said flirtatiously, looking around to see if she had come with someone.

"No Nathan. I told you. We're over." Nell said.

"Hey I can be so much better than Keller!" he protested, touching Nell's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Nell said harshly.

"Um hi?" Callen said as he came up beside Nell with a drink, Nathan immediately taking his hand off Nell's shoulder.

"Oh hi Keller, I was just here and I saw Kath and, um, you know, uh, um, um" Nathan said nervously.

"Ok nice talk, Kath and I have to go" Callen said, before leading Nell out.

* * *

"We're heading back" Sam's voice rang out over the ear coms.

"Meet you there" Callen said, before he and Nell turned off their ear coms.

"LAPD has gone and arrested our suspect, well done today team" Hetty said as the team walked into the bullpen and headed over to the wardrobe.

"And another team has gone and found the buyers, thanks to my tech work" Eric said nonchalantly as Deeks gave him a high five.

"So, do you guys want to come over to ours for dinner? We can do barbeque." Kensi said as Deeks put his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss on her head.

"It's like 11o'clock at night" Callen pointed out.

"So?" Deeks asked.

"I'm in. Michelle's away with the kids and I'm hungry" Sam said grinning.

"Free food? I'm in too" Eric said

"Sorry guys I'm tired." Nell said yawning.

"Yeah I should try and get some sleep too" Callen added.

"And I've got to meet an old friend tomorrow morning. Can't have a late night. But all of you have tomorrow off" Hetty apologised

"Well Callen can you take Nell home? I drove her today" Eric asked.

"Of course" Callen replied, inwardly rolling his eyes as Sam raised one eyebrow and looking from Nell to him.

* * *

"Oh crap" Nell said as they pulled up to the street of her apartment block, police cars parked out the front, lights flashing and her neighbours out on the street.

"What's going on?" Callen asked as they got out of the car and walked up to the officer there.

"What's happening?" Nell asked him.

"Sorry Ma'am, but late this afternoon a man brought toxic substances into this complex and we can't allow anyone to enter until it has been thoroughly cleaned out." The man said apologetically.

"When do you think it'll be gone?" Nell asked.

"Around a week to be completely sure it's gone. So you can't re-enter until then. Sorry." the man replied as he turned to talk to someone else.

"That's alright, you can just stay with me" Callen said as they walked back into the car.

"I have no clothes, or anything though" Nell said as they started driving to Callen's house.

"That's alright. You can borrow mine, and you and Kensi can go shopping or something"

"Oh alright, if that's okay" Nell said yawning.

* * *

"Nell, Nell wake up" Callen said as he gently shook Nell.

"Mhfhgabbfe" Nell responded, still asleep.

"Alright, don't kill me" Callen said as he picked Nell up bridal style and carried her into his house, putting her down on the bed and jogging back out to lock up his car and door.

* * *

"Hey um Deeks?" Nell asked the next morning.

"Whadya case?" Deeks said sleepily.

"Uh no could you pass the phone to Kensi?" Nell asked

"Mmokay" Deeks responded.

"Hey girl" Kensi said, sounding a lot more awake.

"Hey Kens, listen, I'm at Callen's house 'cause there was some toxic stuff at my apartment block and I'm not gonna be able to get in for a week. Can we go shopping?" Nell asked, almost sounding like a plea.

"Sure Nell, Hetty gave us today off right?" Kensi asked.

"Yep, 'cause the case went so late last night. Alright can you come and pick me up? And why is Deeks still home? Isn't he out surfing?" Nell asked as she walked out into the kitchen.

"Uhh I may or may not have tired him out last night with certain activities. And I'll be there in 20" Kensi said as Nell smirked.

"Alright see you" she said as Callen poured her a cup of coffee.

* * *

"Going out with Kensi?" Callen asked as Nell nodded.

"Yeah she'll be here in 20. Are you sure you want me to stay here for a week? I could just stay with Kensi" Nell asked.

"Nah it's no biggie" Callen said shrugging.

"At least sleep on the bed, I'll take the floor" Nell said as she washed out her cup.

"No it's fine" Callen said shaking his head.

"Okay, but if you want to swap I'm fine with that" Nell said smiling as she went to take a shower.

* * *

"Hey Kens" Callen said as he opened his door.

"Hey Callen" Kensi said as she was swept up into a hug.

"What?" Callen said as Kensi looked at him strangely when they broke the hug.

"Someone's in a lovey dovey mood today" Kensi said smirking.

"Can't I hug my favourite sister?" Callen said

"You can hug me anytime, although the last time you hugged me was when we were undercover a year ago. As I said, someone's feeling the love, and I think I know why" Kensi said grinning widely and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey Kens" Nell said walking into the room, and saving Callen.

"Hey Nell. Callen, we're not done with this" Kensi said as Callen sighed.

"Not done with what?" Nell asked.

"Bonding time and talking about… girls" Kensi said as she pushed Nell out of the house, winked at Callen and left.

* * *

"So, what do you need?" Kensi asked as they arrived at the shopping mall.

"Clothes, toiletries to last a week" Nell said as they walked in.

"We should really get you more date clothes" Kensi said as Nell looked confused.

"Why? I'm not going out with anyone" Nell said.

"Yeah but when you start going out with Callen you need to dress up a little" Kensi said smiling brightly.

"Bu- wha-" Nell spluttered.

"You like him, he likes you, it's only a matter of time. OOH _Victoria's Secret_. We need some stuff from here" Kensi said as she walked into the shop, Nell tagging along behind her wearing a shocked expression on her face. _She thinks we're going to go out?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Man this is awkward" Callen said as he and Deeks walked into _Victoria's Secret_. Deeks had managed to get Callen out of the house saying he needed some 'bro time'.

"Dude, when you go out with Nell, you're gonna need to get her gifts once in a while. I'm just preparing you, plus, it's not just bras and whatever, they have other stuff here too" Deeks said as he started roaming the shop, not bothered by the strange glances he was getting.

"Everyone's staring" Callen muttered as Deeks smiled and motioned for a sales assistant to come over.

"Trust me Callen, when she's in the bedroom wearing, well, _whatever_, a few weird glances is all worth getting a gift from here" Deeks said.

"Yeah but these _gifts_?" Callen asked as Deeks stopped at the bra section; a sales assistant walking towards them.

"You may as well buy her something that you're going to like and see as well" Deeks said shrugging.

"Hi, welcome to _Victoria's Secret_. Can I help you?" the sales assistant asked.

"Yeah sure. My buddy here needs a present for his soon to be girlfriend" Deeks said, shoving Callen towards the sales assistant, who immediately brought him over to a section of lingerie as Deeks's phone began to ring.

"Hey babe" Deeks said answering his phone as he watched the sales assistant bombard Callen with garments.

"Deeks! What the hell are you doing here? Nell's flipping out" Kensi hissed as Deeks yelped at the loudness of her voice.

"Kens? Where are you?" Deeks said looking around and spotting Kensi over by a section of swimwear, which a very embarrassed Nell trying to hide behind her.

"Get over here" Kensi said hanging up her phone as Deeks sauntered over.

* * *

"Hey Princess, what are you doing here?" Deeks asked.

"Getting new bikinis with Nell, and maybe some other stuff, that you _won't_ get to see if you don't get Callen out of here" Kensi said annoyed.

"Hey hey I only brought Callen here for bro time, and so he can get an idea of things to get Nell when they start going out" Deeks said as Nell cleared her throat.

"Hello? I'm still here, and we're not going out" Nell said as she squeaked and ran into the changing rooms as Callen walked towards them.

"Okay, that makes sense. Sorry, Nell freaked out when she saw you two here." Kensi said nodding, before giving Deeks a quick kiss and going after Nell.

"Can we get out of here? And don't tell me Nell's here too" Callen said.

"Yeah man, she's getting stuff as well" Deeks said laughing.

"This isn't funny" Callen said groaning.

"Okay we can leave, but remember that girls love this place" Deeks said as they walked out of the shop.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing" Nell said as she tried on the first bikini in the heap Kensi had picked out for her.

"Relax, at least you're both kind of on the same page" Kensi said from the other change room as she also tried on a bikini.

"I don't really wear bikinis often" Nell said as she pulled her curtain back.

"When you and Callen start going out, we're going on double dates and Deeks will pick the beach for at least half of them. Unless you plan on wearing a one piece you're gonna have to buy some" Kensi said as she pulled her curtain back and walked into Nell's area.

"I don't know" Nell said as she self-consciously tugged on the bikini top.

"Nell you look amazing, you definitely have the body, so why not show it off a little? Callen's gonna flip out when he sees this" Kensi said, smiling at the analyst.

"Speak for yourself, Deeks is going to as well" Nell said as she looked at the bikini Kensi had chosen.

"Heh, remember, '_anything in a skirt sets off his spidey-senses'_. Anything that shows off a fair amount of skin he loves" Kensi said grinning.

"Alright, I guess I'll get this one then" Nell said smiling.

"That's better" Kensi said as they changed and proceeded to look around the store.

* * *

"So, when are you gonna ask Nell out?" Deeks asked Callen as they went into another shop.

"I don't know" Callen said groaning.

"Well we definitely know you like each other and judging by the bikinis the girls were looking at, we're looking at double dates in the very near future" Deeks said as got his phone out.

"How am I gonna ask her?" Callen said as he wandered around the store.

"You have to figure that one out by yourself man, I don't want in 30 years to be like 'yeah I planned out how your grandpa asked your grandma out'" Deeks said as he walked over to a sales assistant.

"You think we'll have kids?" Callen asked as his jaw dropped.

"Hi, I'm looking for some shirts and jackets for my friend here. Here are his measurements, and I want something that makes his eyes pop, his girlfriend will love that. Henrietta Lange recommended this store" Deeks said ignoring Callen and handing over his phone which had the measurements on them.

"Absolutely. Henrietta and I go way back, she saved me from deep trouble." the sales assistant said as he went around collecting shirts.

"What are you doing?" Callen hissed as Deeks took the shirts and pushed Callen into the changing rooms.

"Hetty picks out all your clothes, so she gave me your measurements and you're gonna buy some. You don't want Nell to think you can't get your own clothes do you?" Deeks asked as Callen started changing.

"Nell knows that Hetty picks out all my clothes though" Callen said through the curtain.

"Doesn't matter" Deeks said as Callen came out.

"Okay?" Callen asked as Deeks grinned.

"Perfect. We're getting all of those, and we'll probably get a discount because of Hetty's connection" Deeks said as Callen went back to change.

* * *

"So, what happened last night? Did Callen just offer his house?" Kensi asked as they walked into another shop.

"Yeah, well, I had to go somewhere I guess" Nell said.

"He only has one bed yeah?" Kensi asked grinning as she started expertly combing through the racks.

"For your information he slept on the floor" Nell said as she took the dresses Kensi was pulling out.

"Why don't you guys just share a bed?" Kensi asked innocently as she guided Nell to the changing rooms.

"Kens, I like Callen, but wouldn't that just be awkward" Nell asked as she pulled the curtain and tried on the clothes.

"No, it's not like you're going to be sleeping together, unless you are going to be" Kensi said as Nell pulled back the curtain and rolled her eyes.

"No we're not" Nell said as she looked into the mirror.

"Looking good" Kensi said nodding as Nell had to agree. Kensi knew exactly what dresses would flatter her figure.

"We still have to get the essentials, I can't just wear these around" Nell said as she went back to change.

"I'm sure Callen wouldn't mind" Kensi said as her phone started ringing.

"Well I can't go to work wearing just bikinis, bras and semi-formal dresses" Nell said.

"Hey Deeks" Kensi said answering her phone.

"Hey Sunshine, wanna meet up for lunch with Callen and me?" Deeks asked.

"Yeah sure, Nell's just changing. We gotta get some more stuff, meet you in the food court in 30" Kensi said hanging up.

* * *

"So, how was your shopping trip ladies?" Deeks asked as they sat down with their food.

"Good. I'm set for the week" Nell said

"And beyond" Kensi added as Nell blushed and Callen shifted uncomfortably.

"Same here. Good bro time I reckon" Deeks said as Callen nodded.

"Oh no no no not already" Nell said as she scrambled out of her chair.

"What?" Deeks asked as he looked around.

"My mum's here" Nell said from under the table.


End file.
